


stars align

by chocolatebirdie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asexual Harry, Asexual Louis, Drabble, F/F, Non-Sexual Intimacy, cisgirl!Harry, cisgirl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatebirdie/pseuds/chocolatebirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But as she feels Harry push her bangs out of her eyes, stroking her forehead and her cheeks, she feels the universe seep out of her heart and into the air around them, surrounding the room like a bubble. Her skin is not a window, clear for all to see, but a curtain for her to pull at her own will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars align

**Author's Note:**

> this little fluffy drabble of a fic came to me in the middle of class today and i couldn't let it go (i cranked it out in barely over an hour actually.) it's the most personal thing i've ever written and i'm really proud of it so i hope you all enjoy. to all my ace lovelies out there, you are absolutely wonderful. as always thank you to [ally](www.bbethyl.tumblr.com) for being an incredible friend and beta.

They sit up in bed, silently, as Harry reaches over to tentatively grasp the hem of Louis' shirt. Louis realizes that this is the first time since she was a child, unable to dress herself, that someone else took off her shirt for her. It's a strange realization that she revels in; a trust she never thought she'd be willing to give. Harry's hands wander over her bra, up her shoulders and down her back, over and over. Tracing, memorizing the shape of her body and the feel of her skin. She pushes Louis back down on the bed and traces her index finger over each letter of 'it is what it is,' and Louis starts running her fingers through Harry's curls, watching as Harry's movements go lax with pleasure. They've hardly said a word since Louis walked into Harry's room, and with no music or background noise, the silence should be awkward. All Louis hears is their breaths, the beat of her heart as her chest expands to hold the whole universe in itself. She's never loved that feeling before but she may start, now. 

From where she lays on the bed it’s a fumble to get Harry’s own shirt off. They both giggle quietly in the struggle - and then loudly when Harry lifts her arms and almost collapses entirely on Louis and crushes her. With only a minute amount of grace, Harry lays her body over Louis' own, matching limb for limb. Louis closes her eyes and breathes as she lets their legs tangle together. One article of clothing each shouldn't feel like this, she guesses - like her skin has become transparent and instead of revealing her flesh and bone, it's her soul on display; every thought, every dream, every worry and insecurity bared open for Harry to read. But as she feels Harry push her bangs out of her eyes, stroking her forehead and her cheeks, she feels the universe seep out of her heart and into the air around them, surrounding the room like a bubble. Her skin is not a window, clear for all to see, but a curtain for her to pull at her own will. 

It’s with this comfort and confidence that she moves to unclasp her bra, and Harry’s, too. Their nipples brush as they settle again, Louis absently running her hands up and down Harry’s sides. She watches Harry shift to be able to kiss a path from Louis’ collarbone to her breasts, and she hums distractedly as Harry delicately kisses each nipple. She does not linger there, but strays down her stomach, kissing her hipbones the way she likes. Harry looks up to lock eyes with Louis then, who nods a yes to Harry’s silent request to undo her jeans. Louis has to shift her hips and wiggle awkwardly to help Harry pull them off, and then lies there, laughing unhelpfully while Harry takes off her own by herself. Harry, less shy than Louis, removes her pants as well, so she rests naked on the bed. As she starts brushing her hands up Louis’ legs, Louis closes her eyes again. She absorbs the warmth and love she feels from Harry’s hands, roaming with little intention but for affection. As Harry’s fingers trace along the inside of the crease of her thigh, her legs part slightly by instinct. She feels a spark travel up her spine, but it is distant, like she is watching the sensation rather than experiencing it. Harry doesn’t ask to remove Louis’ pants and Louis doesn’t offer it. They have found pure, unspoken contentment.

Louis’s hands pry Harry’s from her legs and link them together, tugging until Harry crawls forward so their bodies align once more. Their lips meet in a giggly kiss, Harry's hands settling on her cheeks while Louis brushes her thumbs along Harry's hips. They kiss and kiss and kiss until their lips are sore, and kiss once more anyway. They lose track of time this way, eyes and hands – and sometimes lips – exploring each other’s bodies gently. They laugh at car horns blaring down the street, at neighbors yelling, at their own knees and elbows getting in their way. They laugh and kiss and touch until their eyes won’t stay open, until Harry’s curled into Louis’ bare chest and they fall blissfully asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was super short but i think anything more would've taken away from the rest of the fic.
> 
> say hi on [tumblr](www.swiftziam.tumblr.com), and leave kudos and comments if you please!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
